warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Emberstrife
Appearance A partial orange tabby mix with a decent body type, consisting of a slim chest and long tail. He has a long and silky coat, and his eyes are green with a shade of amber. Personality Emberstrife is a genuinely kind-hearted cat towards those he has developed relations upon good terms with and is loyal to those individuals and certainly will care for them. He does have issues with the thought of being left alone by those who surround him closely. Most will see him for who he at least used to genuinely be to all; that sweet and virtuous figure. Now, it just scratches the surface as his true personality that lies within. For the sake of pleasing, flattering and deriving what he truly seeks from his mentor, Sootclaw, who he ever so dearly looks up to and idealizes as who he should strive towards becoming, he follows whatever is asked of him without question. Without a doubt, he sees pleasing and gaining from his mentor as the center focus of his existence, no matter the task. He universally seeks out the attention and affection as well as admiration he craves from his attention deprived past life. Being a friend or acquaintance of his is based solely on whether they can display their emotions and/or affections towards him in a clear manner, as long as he can agree with their views. Grudges will also be held onto if you leave him with an bitter taste for what have you and will have no problem remembering for future purposes and will toss them right into the category of those who he classifies to be a foe on a personal level. Lastly, he is fond of most cats in his clan, but beyond the border, Emberstrife does not have much interest in having positive relations with anyone, even an allied clan unless they catch his eye for a special reason. History Born to two kittypets, he settled with his family for a few moons. However, he grew tired of the tedious routines, and was compelled to look for something new and intriguing. This led to him joining Thunderclan. Relationships: Family: “....I’d really prefer to just forget them as a whole. Let’s not bring them up again, shall we? Thanks.” Crush/mate: “No one just yet, but I’m sure it won’t be much longer.” Mentor: Sootclaw - “I know I am only in her best interest. If anything, I’m proud to have been taken in by her as an apprentice. But I must get what I want in return as long as I do good through her eyes. What more could I ask for? She probably couldn’t bring herself to let me go, even if she wanted to, heh. But I can’t help but miss her sweet scent after all that time from being away. It’ll always keep me coming back so long as she obliges to my desires.” Friends: Ashlily - “Oh why she’s one of the sweetest and most caring cats in Thunderclan if I may say so myself. I very much enjoy her presence and I personally consider her as one of my closest friends. I hope she thinks of me the same way.” Hazelscruff- “She’s the one cat I feel I could go to about anything and was the first to help me settle in Thunderclan. I should really speak with her more frequently as she’s quite nice to chat with.” Cranestep - “Oh, him? I know he can be difficult to get along with but I think I may have gotten lucky and somehow managed to get a few good chuckles with him.” Grudges/Enemies: Rippledawn - “Bleh! That idiot nearly killed me! The perfect example of nuisance if you ask me. Hopefully, she’ll get what coming sooner or later with that ego of hers.” Category:Thunderclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior